My thoughts of you (Johnlock)
by shadesofholmes
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el reto de junio "Orgulloso de ser quien soy" del Foro I am Sherlocked. Donde Sherlock y John se encuentran en medio de un caso, y de alguna forma terminan hablando sobre sus sentimientos hacia el otro.


Este fanfic participa en el reto de junio "Orgulloso de ser quien soy" del Foro I am Sherlocked.

Prompt: Asexual

Pareja: Sherlock/John

Palabras: 1,411

Advertencias: No necesarias (Johnlock af)

N/A: No creo que el disclaimer sea necesario, pero diré de todas formas que nada de lo referente a Sherlock Holmes me pertenece, así que todos los créditos a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. El trabajo no esta beteado, así que mis disculpas por aquello. Y es claro que Asexual!Sherlock no pasa en ninguno de mis trabajos anteriores así que apreciaría mucho el feedback en este escrito.

 **—**

John cerró los ojos un instante, y se permitió oír el ruido de las olas en mar abierto en medio de la noche. Así permaneció impasible, en medio de la oscuridad hasta que una mano tomó la suya y le susurró al oído—: Si estás mareado, puedes esperarme en el salón de fiestas.

Él abrió los ojos y le dio un empujón con su mano libre. Sherlock, aún recargado fuera de la puerta de la cabina del capitán del barco, le dirigió una sonrisa que fácilmente podría hacerle perder la cabeza. Porque últimamente, eso era lo único que Sherlock lograba causar en él.

— ¿Y perderme toda la diversión?

— Y esperarme con una buena ración de papas a la francesa. —dijo, antes de abrir la puerta de una patada.

John entró detrás de él, sacando su pistola de su lugar detrás de su pantalón. Sherlock tomó el extintor que descansaba en el piso junto a la entrada, y comenzó a apuntar con la punta a cualquier lado en el que mirara. En la cabina no se podía ver con claridad, tan sólo las siluetas que apenas se dibujaban con la escasa luz que entraba por las ventanas. John contuvo la respiración, cuando un ruido perturbó aquel silencio en el cuarto oscuro. Buscó con la mirada a Sherlock, quién se disculpaba a susurros mientras levantaba lo que parecían ser unas cajas vacías tiradas alrededor de él.

Hasta que otro ruido volvió a oírse, y tanto Sherlock como John se miraron a los ojos, y volvieron a sus posiciones en guardia cuando se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los dos se había movido desde hace un rato. De la incertidumbre, un hombre corpulento salió dispuesto a acabar con John. Y John, él ni siquiera entendió cómo es que la pistola desapareció de su mano y él terminó en el suelo tan rápido, pero antes de que el desconocido pudiera causarle más daño que un par de golpes, Sherlock soltó un grito—: ¡Cierra los ojos!

Un desastre de espuma blanca salió disparada en su dirección. Luego, un golpe y al final un peso muerto cayendo sobre él. John abrió de nuevo los ojos, y Sherlock le ayudó a quitarse al hombre de encima.

— ¡Le pegaste en la cabeza!

— Y ahora está desmayado —Sherlock se sacudió el abrigo, y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo—. ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que salvarte?

Lo siguiente que entiende, es que John lo está besando.

No sabe si le gusta. En realidad, se siente como un espejo roto en miles de pedazos, cayéndole alrededor como un campo minado o como una fortaleza.

Una fortaleza que no hace más que alejarlo y llevarlo hacia afuera de la cabina, en cuanto dejan al sujeto esposado a uno de los tubos de ventilación.

John lo sigue, aún después de entender que hay algo mal. Camina detrás suyo hasta que Sherlock se detiene justo en uno de los límites del barco, y recarga los codos sobre el barandal más alto y se obliga a pensar con claridad. Ahí, John quiere tomarlo de la mano y disculparse viéndolo a los ojos. Quiere hacerle saber que está dispuesto a retroceder, o a ir lo doble de rápido o quedarse en pausa un instante, sólo por él. Por su sonrisa sarcástica y su mirada inquisitiva, por la forma en la que pasa los domingos enrollado en una sábana viendo películas de acción a su lado, y por la manía que tiene al alzar la cinta de escena del crimen para él. John sería un maldito control remoto, y dejaría que Sherlock lo tomara y decidiera el rumbo de las cosas, tal como lo ha hecho todos estos años viviendo con él. Quiere decirle tantas cosas, pero retrocede un poco, porque no está seguro si él querrá oírlas.

— Lo siento si te ofendí.

Sherlock lo mira de regreso, aún sin dejar su posición.— ¿Por qué ahora?

Él parpadea un poco, porque eso suena como una pregunta ambigua y no está seguro de que Sherlock pueda abrazar la ambigüedad y acostumbrarse a ello. A sus sentimientos y al constante recuerdo abrumador de ellos alrededor de su departamento.

— John...

— Nunca quise hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te sientas obligado a corresponderme; tampoco quiero que me uses para experimentar si el amor es lo tuyo, pero quiero decirte una sola cosa: Te quiero. Suena idílico, pero te quiero y probablemente siempre lo haré. Me gusta la forma en la que acomodas tus rizos mientras caminas, y la forma en la que te ríes cuando te encuentro desprevenido y te cuento un chiste malo. Me gusta la mirada que encuentro en tus ojos cuando llevamos un rato subidos en un taxi y tú decides pegarte a la ventana y examinarlo todo. Me gustas cuando comes, y cuando insultas y cuando entiendes mis bromas. Me gustas cuando me presentas a alguien y sonríes hacia mi. Me gustas, y a veces siento que es tan grande como un fuego que intenta hacerse más grande con el oxígeno. Es por eso que te lo estoy diciendo ahora, porque siento que me quemo cuando me sonríes de esa manera.

John cierra los ojos y espera, sólo espera que Sherlock pueda entender el significado de la mitad de las cosas que ha dicho y se guarde los pensamientos para si. No quiere escuchar un discurso sobre lo mal que está, o sobre el amor, o sobre las tendencias genéticas que las personas tienen para buscar compañero porque sabe que, muy en el fondo y también en la superficie, no le importa en lo absoluto. Él lo quiere, aún sin ser correspondido.

— John, yo no sé por qué has esperado tanto tiempo para esto —dice, acercándose un poco hacia él y encontrando su olor a perfume en el aire, casi desvaneciéndose entre la brisa del mar—. Pero me gustaría explicarte algunas cosas sobre mis pensamientos sobre ti.

John asiente, y mira alrededor como si se tratara de algún secreto. Aunque poco tiene de confidencial, porque Sherlock se lo ha dicho a casi cada persona que le ha preguntado al respecto; y no sabe por qué John no lo ha hecho aún con las señales tan visibles como una luz de neón en medio de la noche. Como sea, Sherlock toma su mano en un intento de hacer las cosas más íntimas entre los dos, y entonces lo dice en un par de sentencias—: Nunca voy a poder darte lo que quieres. Incluso aunque yo quiera dártelo.

— ¿Qué?

— No... Yo no soy una persona _física_ , si sabes a lo que me refiero. Aunque claro, me encantan las persecuciones y los juegos que suponen un reto difícil. Y, aunque te encuentro particularmente atractivo, y en mi mente hay un total espacio dedicado hacia ti y a llos muchos gestos tuyos que encuentro realmente encantadores. No puedo darte el paquete completo, si es que eso es lo que estas buscando en una pareja. No habrá noches en las que yo esté esperándote en casa, aguardando por quitarte la ropa y tomarte sobre el escritorio. Ni cosas sucias en la bañera ni algún toque que no sea particularmente romántico. No puedo darte ninguna de esas cosas, pero si puedo decirte que entiendo a que te refieres con esa cosa tuya del fuego, porque cuando estoy cerca de ti apenas puedo respirar correctamente, y mi mente se nubla cuando sueltas uno de esos cumplidos tuyos que te inventas en cuestión de segundos. Yo te necesito tanto como nunca había necesitado a alguien, pero creo que los dos entendemos que eso no es ni de cerca lo que tú te mereces.

— ¿Y qué me merezco?

— Lo mejor que puedas conseguir.

John se odia por lo que está a punto de hacer, pero lo besa de nuevo. Y esta vez, Sherlock lo atrae hacia sí y trata de enseñarle todo lo que siente pero no puede hacerlo por completo. No es su forma de hacer las cosas. Acostumbrarse a esa sensación en el estómago cuando John alcanza su mano y entrelaza sus dedos, intentando hacerle entender que le acepta con todo lo que él tiene para dar.— Sherlock, incluso aunque describiera cada una de las cosas que me encantan de una persona, y al día siguiente esa persona apareciera tocando mi puerta, yo ni siquiera pensaría en abrir. Ninguno de ellos eres tú.

Todo eso es suficiente, si no es que demasiado.


End file.
